creationkeepertestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Spopielacz Imperium Nexusa
thumb|250px'Spopielacze Imperium Nexusa ' - wojownicy Nexusiańskiej Armii, którzy wyposażeni są w broń pyro, to jest różnego rodzaju ciężkie miotacze ognia, plazmy, kwasu i wielu innych. Również amunicja używana przez nich w pistoletach maszynowych jest zapalająca. Stanowią jedną z najstraszniejszych formacji istniejących w wojskach Arcturusa Lwowskiego podpalając budynek za budynkiem lub okop za okopem. Niektórzy nawet podchodzą do uszkodzonych maszyn bojowych "separatystów" robiąc z nich dziurawe baseny z łatwopalną mieszanką i paląc ich załogi żywcem. Kharlez nazwał ich Podpalaczami, natomiast Youkai nadali im miano Ognistych Ogrów. Opis Spopielacze pojawili się w trakcie ludobójczej wobec Legionu kampanii podboju południowego Kraju, kompletnie paląc jego gniazda i wioski wraz z mieszkańcami. Nazywana jest Nocą Tysiąca Płomieni, jednak w zapisach imperialnych jest ona całkowicie wyewaporowana, a wszelkie informacje Wielkie Prezydium Spraw Zagranicznych wraz z Wielkim Prezydium Informacji i Ochraną przerabiają tak, by cywile wierzyli że są to fałszywe informacje, propaganda dzikusów wobec cywilizowanych terytoriów nexusiańskich. Spopielacze jednak istnieją i zastraszyli niejednego tubylcę, kiedy to palili osada za osadą w ramach oczyszczania z grzesznych. Generalnie w ich szeregi rekrutowani są fani ognia, wręcz fanatycy, jak również byli inkwizytorzy zakazanych przez Wielkie Prezydium Spraw Religijnych w związku z licznymi fanatyzmami oraz niebezpieczną wobec Imperium doktryną. Tacy ludzie, kompletnie szaleni i niezdolni do życia w normalnym społeczeństwie trzymani są w zamrożeniu aż do czasu, gdy będą potrzebni. Ci czteroręczni żołnierze stali się przykładem tego jak Imperium Nexusa może brutalnie zwalczać opór na swojej drodze. Prócz naturalnej pary rąk mają drugą, mechaniczną. Dzięki temu mogą dźwigać niebywale ciężką broń z dużą łatwością, jedną lub nawet dwie sztuki miotacza ognia. Ci ogniomistrzowie Nexusiańskiej Armii Imperialnej specjalizowali się między innymi w wybijaniu Legionu, ale również w polowaniu na Wyzwolenie Krajowe. Po pewnym czasie duża część z nich skierowana została do walki z niedobitkami Jaźni, co wykonali perfekcyjnie. Żaden robot nie zdołał przetrwać wielkiego oczyszczenia, a Ci co uciekli przed ich gniewem stworzyli Archipelag Platform. Okazali się jednak bezskuteczni w starciu z Federacją i Cesarstwem Świtu, a doskonale wyćwiczone wojska CreepyTown i HallenWest zdołały unicestwić sporo drużyn ogniomiotów w trakcie podboju swoich miast. Rodzaje żołnierzy *Ogniomiot - wyspecjalizowani żołnierze, posiadający jeden wielki miotacz ognia o dużym zasięgu. Są to głównie mężczyźni z rasy kaisheran. Posiadają w związku z tym dodatkową parę rąk, a cały ich pancerz wspomagany jest ognioodporny, zdolny do wytrzymania wszelkich obrażeń od ognia. Często palą cygara, które podpalają końcówkami swoich miotaczy. *Plazmotron - żołnierze z miotaczami plazmy, generalnie są to bardzo często poddani większej cyborgizacji i znacznym mutacjom Nekroni, którzy bardziej przypominają połączenie żółwia z pająkiem z racji zbiornika na paliwo na plecach oraz dwóm dodatkowym parom rąk. Dwie pary trzymają dwa miotacze plazmy, po jednym na każdą stronę, a trzecia służy do wystrzeliwania harpunów z pistoletów. *Maniak - kompletnie oszaleli podpalacze, rekrutowani z orków. Maniakami określa się tych podpalaczy, jacy pancerz i tarcze poświęcili na rzecz większej szybkości oraz lepszemu miotaczowi ognia. Noszą wyłącznie ognioodporny kombinezon oraz masywny miotacz, do którego wlewają niestabilną mieszankę napalmu, plazmy, kwasu i wielu innych substancji, które jakimś cudownym sposobem się łączą w jedną maź, zwaną przez nich Ostatecznym Oczyszczeniem. W razie zagrożenia walką wręcz biorą topór strażacki, wycinając sobie nim drogę przez wszystkie możliwe miejsca. Wiwisekcja przeprowadzona w Federacji wykazała, że Maniacy mają pod sercem guz bombowy, który - jeśli żołnierz jest ciężko ranny - sprawia że jego psychika programuje go tak, że usiłuje za wszelką cenę dojść do najbliższego celu, wysadzić się i narobić jak największych szkód. *Usypiacz - wojskowi dysponujący pancerzem wydzielającym duszący odór oraz dysponujący gazem duszącym, jaki przy podpaleniu przez pistoletowy miotacz ognia staje się płonącą w powietrzu mieszanką. Ponadto posiadają broń zwaną Dieselkraftwerkiem (w skrócie DKW), który jest miotaczem łatwopalnych granatów wybuchowych, jakie dzięki specjalnym osłonom przylepiają się do celu. Często rekrutuje się do tej grupy demony, zwłaszcze Nathrezimów. *Ori - ogniomistrzowie rekrutowali ze zbyt radykalnych kapłanów oraz oszalałych Zakonników, którzy zdradzili swoje ideały. Bardziej przypominają robota-zombie aniżeli dawnych siebie. Mają zbroje płonące cały czas ogniem i noszą zrośnięty we wszystkich miejscach gdzie ma się przerywać pancerz. Ich miotacze palą wszystko czego tylko dotkną, a idąc do boju recytują hasła głoszone przez monarchę. *Termit - żołnierze z karabinem termitowym. Najpierw strzelają serią pocisków w dane miejsce, a następnie wystrzeliwują pocisk fajerwerkowy, który po eksplozji uwalnia potężną ścianę ognia, jaka podpala wszelką materię organiczną czy syntetyczną. Termity są najbardziej znienawidzonymi spopielaczami, ponieważ często działają w roli dowódców ich pułków, stanowiąc elitę wśród tego rodzaju piechoty. Najczęściej są to Wiedźmini, którzy zostali opętani przez dzikie demony i zamienieni w Plugawca. Wyposażenie *Wielopaliwowy miotacz TF-2 Pyro *Pistolet maszynowy ABR-40 *Granaty zapalające G-97 Fajro *Pancerz wspomagany WDY-64 en: Nexus Imperium Asher Kategoria:Fanon Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Gildie Kategoria:Żołnierze